Maria Tachimi's Entitled Parent Story
30 years after her death. Maria wrote an Entitled Parent story on the same forum for ghosts, it details the worst things Josephine and Derek ever did to her. Entitled father tries to abduct me Okay, My mom and paternal grandfather helped write this, This might be similar to the Michael Armstrong’s story, but it is, the people mentioned are the same, This is gonna be long, I will split it into several parts None of these will be in chronological order, just the worst of that spoiled bitch. I grew up in The Docks, which is a rich white neighborhood with not many Asians, Hispanics and blacks living here, which means it caters mainly to batshit insane fundamentalist Christians and white Christians who think they are superior. Now, I was a Japanese-American girl growing up in this religion-obsessed town, my mother was Japanese while my dad was an American of British-Irish descent. I always hated that town, and I wanted to leave to move to japan which was for me. The characters go as followed. Derek (Josephine’s bastard father) Satsuki (My long suffering mom) Martin (He is really questioning Christianity) Michael (Only Sane Man) Me (The one who has to suffer all that shit) Josephine (A damn spoiled brat) This all started when I was 21 months old, Derek was one of those “Christianity is the only way” people, My mom told me this story many times. Okay, in case you haven’t noticed, my parents were partying 19-year olds when they concieved me, but kept the baby and had a shotgun wedding, they have a good relationship with eachother. I also had a coconut allergy that could kill me so my parents brought me into hospital after I had one after Buzz, Joe’s big brother ate a candy bar containing coconuts and breathed it into my face. My face erupted into hives and I could barely breathe, so it was the ER for me. Buzz was very apologetic about the whole thing, He wanted to use his pocket money to buy me a new toy. Dad told him it won’t be necessary, so one EpiPen later and an assigned allergy band, we went to the park, then Michael, Derek and Denise, Michael was eight at the time and sat down, he had two daughters, The youngest once will be important later to this story. Derek: “Is she okay?” Dad: “It’s fine, she got out of hospital, She has a coconut allergy, It was diagnosed 5 months ago.” Derek: “You two look very young to be her parents, how old are you both?” Dad: “21, we had Maria at 19.” My dad was ashamed of his party life, My mom liked partying, but only when she had free time, she never did it all the time. Derek: “You two must be inexperienced parents since your child got into hospital.” Derek just blamed my parents, the kid, Michael looked embarrassed and opened his mouth to speak. ”Dad, don’t......” His voice was ignored. Derek: ”No, they shouldn’t have a baby at this age.” Michael: "But..." Derek went over to us, My mom froze, Chad and Buzz sat down, preparing to defend my family. Derek: “Your baby would be much safer in a foster home than in the hands of college kids like you.” I was playing with tarot cards, My favourite one was The World (No JoJo reference intended) That’s when Derek exploded. Derek: “Your daughter plays with damn tarot cards?! Your child needs to be put under our care, this will harm her!” He snatched them off me, causing my toddler self to cry. Dad: “Give those back!” Dad snatched the cards right back. Then he scooped to pick me up despite the protests of both of his families. Mom protected me and slapped his hand away, My mom sounded genuinely frightened. Michael: "Dad, stop it! Why the fuck are you always picking on these nice people? Families aren't always about religions, they're about being together and helping one another!" Spoiled daughter wants coconuts despite my allergy Maria again, Remember how I said I was allergic to coconuts, Well, Josephine, loved them. This was 1986, when I started kindergarten. When I started kindergarten, There was a strict no coconut ban that was there because of my allergy, My family enforced this ban on our house to protect me, no coconut shampoo. When Derek and his family came over. Martin: “Josephine, You cannot bring coconut sweets or shampoo into the house.” Josephine did not take this well and she threw a massive temper tantrum. Josephine: I'm peeing in my pants right now! I was reading the latest Weekly Shonen Jump issue when this happened. I was reading the Fist of the North Star segments. Unlike Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star is violent as hell, Mikey read parts of it and put it down. Josephine’s screams were beginning to annoy me. Me: “Shut up!” Josephine: No! I will not! And then, she began to sing the infamous Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory song, "I Want it Now." I hate to admit it, she was a pretty good singer and she hit the notes really good. Josephine: (singing) "...I want a feast...I want a bean feast, cream buns and donuts, and fruit cakes with no nuts, so good you could go nuts, give it to me.......no, now....I want a ball, I want a party...pink macaroons, and a million balloons, and performing baboons...give it to me nowwwww...I want the world, I want the world...I want to lock it all up in my pocket, it's my bar of chocolate...give it to me nowwww...I want today, I want tomorrow...I want to wear braids in my hair and I don't wanna share 'em!!!!" That song suited Josephine pretty well...like a glove. Her spoiled and bratty personality, her demanding, greedy ways, and the performance...overall...could use a little bit of work. I think she overdid it. Josephine: (singing) "I want a party with roomfulls of laughter...ten thousand tons of ice cream...and if I don't get the things I am after...I'm...going to...scre-e-eaaaaaaammmmm!" Now that part was turning to overkill. Josephine: (singing) "I want the works, I want the whole works! Presents and prizes, and sweets and surprises, of all shapes and sizes, and now! Don't care how, I want it now! Don't care how...I want it no-o-owwwwwww!" Entitled Father tries to steal my mother’s things and mine Maria Tachimi again, Now let’s get started. This happened in 1988 The Armstrongs often visit us for dinner, sleepovers or anything else. Abby and Michael are passable, but Josephine....fuck.... Derek who is filthy rich, spoils the shit out of her and doesn’t discipline her, she screams when I don’t let her in my room. My mom owns this beautiful doll dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono that she received for Girl’s Day when she was 10, It remained in good condition since it wasn’t really a toy. My mom even custom made kimonos for it. I have to admit it, traditional Japanese dolls are beautiful and kimonos are the only form of dress I actually wear. Back to the story. We have many forms of trinkets and stuff in our house, from Japanese paintings to family photos, including Ichiro’s family, so it freaks some of grandpa’s army friends out they see a photo of an Imperial Japanese officer in the house, who was Ichiro’s dad. Josephine: “Daddy, I want the doll.” Denise: “Which doll?” Josephine: “The doll in Satsuki’s room.” She had taken it out, My mom was pissed. Satsuki: (NO!) Satsuki snatched the doll right back and put it back in her room. Josephine began crying crocodile tears and threw a massive, violent temper tantrum. Derek: “What the hell, just give her the doll!" Maria: Get your own, faggot! Martin: “For fuck’s sake Derek, Stop asking us for antiques!” Josephine: Give it to me nowwwww or I will pee my pants!!!! Later on in the day, Satsuki couldn‘t find her JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2 manga. Satsuki: (Martin, I can’t find my manga) Michael went up and pulled the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2 manga out of his bag. Michael: “Here, I can’t even read Japanese, Dad gave it to me again, I’ll return your mom’s Fist of the North Star volume 4.” We learned from Michael that Derek kept stealing things from my mom to give to him, the things included my Game Boy, Mom’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga, my Dragon Ball manga, and many other things, He always returned them to us anyway, saying that he doesn’t want a Gameboy. He also said that his dad would beat him to death if he ever told him about his thefts. Yup, Michael was even beaten and abused by his old man. Satsuki: (Don't Worry, Michael. We will report these thefts to the police.) Bastard Father and Bitch Daughter want family heirloom My family have this beautiful locket and tarot card set, 78-cards in total that have been passed down from my family. My 5x great-grandfather Michael owned the card set and his daughter owned the locket, the picture inside it is in good condition. When the Armstrongs were over again, Josephine, who lost in a Little Miss Florida Beauty Pageant pointed at the locket. Josephine: “Hey Daddy, I want the beautiful locket! Don't care how, I want it now!" Maria: Get your own! Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86